Southern Coast of Hong Kong
Located south of the Central District on the same island, Southern Coast is a harsh contrast to the technological lifestyle of corporate hong kongers. Mahjong tiles clatter in the teahouses and seaside cafes, and fishermen reel in their catches of the day. The districts of Southern Coasts have been kept fairly traditional by the order of Wuxing. People lead lives by their beliefs of the 20th century. Wuxing, Inc has imposed strict development laws that 'protect and celebrate the traditions of Hong Kong'. This is no coincidence, as it has been discovered fairly recently that dragon lines run along the coast of the area. This makes the area magically rich and disturbance may upset the mystical balance inside the city-state. Aberdeen Aberdeen is the largest town on the Southern Coast, and it hosts the Wuxing Skytower. The tower is built in consideration of the terms and laws of Feng Shui and is enveloped by many astral shallows and magical anomalies. Many mysterious occurrences and paraphenalia appear here, reaching from the astral spaces to the physical plane. Under the reach of the Skytower, people from different social classes and groups live together. From boatmen and peddlers selling traditional items and kitsch for tourists to successful business suits and their yacths, people find themselves united by the local culture and history. Due to conservation work by Wuxing, the fish market in the Aberdeen Harbor and local fishing spots are top of the their rank in the Hong Kong area. The area also attracts magical users due to the nature of the district, who set up shops and services along the vicinity of the dragon lines and shallows. Delicious odors rise from the floating restaurants in the harbors along the coastline, ready to servefresh seafood and dim sum anyone wanting to get onboard. Ocean Park Once an aquarium and oceanic theme park, the Awakening stirred up the marine wildlife in boon of aquatic paracritters and flabbergasted marine biologists and conservationists. Nowadays the area hosts packs of moon dolphins and matsyanari, a variant of merfolk. The resort and the beach of Deepwater Bay is now owned by Evo NavTech, which both conserves and researches the phenomena surrounding the area. They host both a protected sea-life refuge and an aquatic research center. Stanley A small pocket of metahumanity in the Hong Kong area, the Stanley hosts a thriving community through pubs and markets along the beachside. Once a ghetto of escaping refugees and discriminated metahumans, they town has evolved itself to host multiple communities of racial features: continental Chinese, Filipino and metahumans of all sorts mingle together for the purpose of serenity and tourism. Shek O The Shek O and the nearby Big Wave Bay are made popular by the groups of surfers and ecologically active people. The waves are the best in Hong Kong area and the sport is really popular, even by corporation sponsorship standards. Come rainy season, the sport dials down a bit, since the waves are deadly and typhoons hit the coastline ever so often. Category:Hong Kong Category:Wuxing Category:Evo NavTech Category:Metahumans